


Yandere Pyrrha

by Thedudewiththemood



Series: cerebral shenanigans. [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Possession, Yandere, arkos, brain swap, whiteknight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedudewiththemood/pseuds/Thedudewiththemood
Summary: Pyrrha like Jaune but Jaune likes Weiss, so Pyrrha decides to become Weiss.





	Yandere Pyrrha

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
